Godzilla's Rage
by ghost2134
Summary: Malcolm is an emotionally struggling man who must sacrifice everything to save his family when a massive creature begins attacking the beach community he calls home. This is a realistic interpretation of the Godzilla monster.  T :some language throughout.
1. Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter One: The Calm Before the Storm**

Malcolm was standing at the pier, looking out at the steady flow of small waves. This was the spot where he had proposed to his wife a year earlier. He often visited this place when he was depressed or upset. Unfortunately, he came here more often than usual this month. Only two weeks ago, he was laid off from his job at the local newspapers. They claimed nobody read his article, so they canned him. But he knew that the paper was going downhill, lately being flooded with gossip columns. Another reason for Malcolm's dismay is the fact that his wife and he constantly argue. Whatever happiness they had had in the beginning has died. It's just a matter of time until a divorce is brought up. And finally the fact that his mother was put into a hospital. She had fallen and hit her head, and is in critical condition. The doctor says that she won't be the same woman, if she lives.

Malcolm took in a deep breath of the salty ocean air, and turned to leave the pier. He walked into the empty parking lot. As he did, he looked up. The sky was dark and ominous. But it was uncomfortably warm and humid. Malcolm hated this weather. Before he got into his car, he looked out at the sea one last time. The waves had gotten bigger. He thought he'd better get home soon, before the storm hits.

He pulled out of the parking lot and turned down the empty, beach-side road. As he drove, a large wave crashed onto the side of a rock, with water spilling onto the road. Thunder began roaring above. "Shit." Malcolm muttered under his breath. He drove through the large puddle of sea-water and up the slope, hugging the side of a large, rocky cliff. Then, a blinding flash of light shined in Malcolm's eyes. He swerved and hit the rock wall. A chunk of stone came crashing onto the hood of his car, rendering it obsolete. He sat there, frozen. He thought how lucky he was at that moment. That chunk of rock could've killed him. He moved over into the passenger seat and exited the vehicle. He looked at his totaled car. Drops of rain began hitting the ground. Malcolm ran over to his trunk and opened it. He took out a yellow parka and put it on. He pulled out his cell phone, and using the trunk door to shield the phone from the rain, and made a call.

"Samantha. I need you to call AAA, or pick me up. My car…it's wrecked. It's underneath a chunk of rock." He waited for a response from his wife. "Okay. Thank you, honey. I'm on OceanSide Road, about half a mile from our pier." He listened to the response and hung up. He opened the passenger side door and sat inside, waiting for his wife to pick him up. He exhaled heavily and leaned back, listening to the sound of heavy rain pounding the roof of the car. Suddenly, he heard a loud, bizarre noise. It rumbled the ground and his window panes shook. He perked up, and looked out the window. It could have been thunder. But it didn't sound natural. It sounded like…some kind of…monster. Then, he saw a large, dark mass slowly rise out of the water. Malcolm's eyes widened, and he froze in his seat. His eyes were fixed on the monstrous thing slowly approaching him.

***Thanks for reading. A new chapter will be up every Thursday.***

***Please comment and review. I accept constructive criticism. ***


	2. Chapter 2: Narrow Escape

Chapter Two: Narrow Escape

Malcolm stared in awe at the mass as it continued towards him. He was frozen with fear. Suddenly, his cell phone began to chime. This ripped him out of his paralysis and back into reality. He did not answer it, as it kept on ringing. He crouched down behind his wrecked car. Something hit him in the head. He reached behind his head and felt blood trickle down. Rocks were starting to fall from the cliff. The rumbling was getting worse. Malcolm frantically looked around for a way to escape the thing unnoticed, but to no avail. He would have to risk it. The only way to escape was to run down the road.

Without another moment's hesitation, he sprinted down the road, as the edge began to fall apart into the crashing waves of the sea. As he ran, he looked back and saw that whatever this thing was about the size of a sky scraper and had large spikes going down its back. Then, it turned its massive head to Malcolm and let out a blood curdling roar. It sounded like the boom of thunder mixed with metal being ripped apart by some machine. It's back arched and began glowing static blue. Then, a beam of light blast from it's gaping mouth at Malcolm. He jumped into the raging ocean and it blew apart a large section of cliff. It all came roaring down. Huge chunks of rock spilled into the ocean, narrowly missing Malcolm as he fought the current and swam towards a safe, stable section of road.

He climbed out of the water, and continued running down the abandoned ocean side street. He stopped to catch his breath, and turned back. He still saw the monster make its way up the side of the cliff. It was heading for town. He reached for his cell phone. It was water damaged and beyond use. He angrily tossed it to the ground and continued down the road.

After nearly two miles of running, Malcolm saw headlights coming to him. He flagged down the car. It pulled over about six feet in front of him. He couldn't make out the car or it's driver due to it's glaring high beams. They quickly shut off to reveal his wife. "Samantha!" Malcolm cried out. He ran to the car and opened the side door and got in. "Honey, did you hear that sound?" She asked him. "What happened to you? You're bleeding!". "Babe, we got to go. We have to warn everyone in town to get out. There is a monster heading for them." Malcolm said as he buckled his seatbelt. Samantha sat frozen for a few seconds. "Samantha! Now!" Malcolm yelled. She shifted the gear and turned back up the road towards town. "What do you mean, a monster?" she asked him in a worried tone. "It's huge. It nearly killed me. I had to jump into the ocean to escape it. It…it blew the seaside cliffs away…" he said, grabbing a tissue from the glove box and mopping his wound. "Where is it now? I didn't see anything on my way up." She asked. "It's in the redwood forest. It'll be in town very soon. We have to contact the police and the mayor to order an evacuation." "Nobody is going to believe you until it's too late, Malcolm. I'm even having a hard time." She stated, looking over at him. "I have to try. If I don't, many people will die. I couldn't live with that. Now hit the gas." She quickly sped up down the road.

As they approached town, the sound of the emergency siren was going off. "Shit…" Malcolm said under his breath. As they got to the main square, a cop stopped them. "We need you to turn around. We are under a state of emergency." "You mean, everyone is already gone?" Samantha asked. "Everyone was told to evacuate thirty minutes ago. Most people have left. I suggest you do too." The officer answered. "So, you've seen it? The monster?" Malcolm asked. "I'm not sure what you mean sir. We have a severe storm threat here, and waves reaching eighty feet, and lightning taking out power transformers all around town. The mayor ordered immediate evacuation." "A storm threat? Are you serious?" Malcolm said angrily. "Please, officer. We need to get to our house to grab belongings that are very dear to me." Samantha pleaded. "I would suggest you leave them, but you have to be quick." The officer said. With that they drove up the road to their house. "What are you getting? We should be leaving!" Malcolm growled. "I'm getting my mother's photo album. Don't be such a prick, Malcolm." He scoffed at that statement. They pulled up in front of the house. Samantha ran inside. Malcolm sat in the car, looking out the fogged up window. Then, the ground began to rumble again. He wiped mirror with his sleeve and, to his horror, saw the towering head of the monster, slowly approaching the town.


End file.
